Partners
by yajf1
Summary: The ups and downs of our favourite paramedic duo.
1. Chapter 1

It was 11pm and Jimmy was having a drink at Molly's bar when he realized he had left his cell phone in his locker at the fire station. With a sigh Jimmy downed the rest of his drink and got up to leave.

"Hey Borrelli!" Severide called out when he noticed him headed toward the exit. Jimmy turned.

"Thought you were in for a darts game with us."

"Left my cell at the station, raincheck for another night though."

Severide replied, "Yeah alright."

Over the last couple of months ever since Jimmy's brother had been killed, Severide had started to look out for Jimmy making sure he was keeping healthy, coping alright with the job, anything really to help him get through it.

Jimmy left and was now in the station retrieving his cell when a scuffle caught his attention coming from the sleeping area. He found it odd seeing though the station was practically deserted because the night shift was on a call out. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went to see who it was and smiled gently when he saw it was Brett with her back turned to him. He then frowned when he saw the tension in her body.

"Sylvie, our shift ended hours ago. What are you still doing here?"

Brett kept her back to Jimmy as she replied with forced politeness in her voice, "Oh, hey Jimmy. I just left my tablet in here and I came back to get it."

"Right, yeah I left my cell too which is why I'm here."

Brett forced a laugh as she moved around the room, her back still to Jimmy, "I guess there's something in the air that's causing all this forgetfulness."

Jimmy frowned at her awkwardness, "Brett, you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sylvie replied in a pitch higher than her normal voice.

Jimmy shrugged, "I don't know, you seem a little off."

"I'm good, really, just want to find my tablet."

Jimmy then stepped forward, "Alright well, here let me help."

"No it's fine, I can manage." Brett replied with force as she turned away when she saw Jimmy step towards her.

Jimmy's concern was beginning to get more intense, "Hey Brett, what's really going on?"

Brett sighed.

Jimmy stepped up to her again, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Brett?"

At his touch Brett tried to move away but Jimmy was faster, getting in front of her, grasping her gently by the elbows.

"No," Brett said as she looked up at him.

Jimmy's mouth dropped in shock at what he saw before him. One of Brett's eyes was bruised and almost swollen shut, her lip was cut and he could see bruising on her collarbone.

"Oh my god, Sylvie?"

Brett clenched her teeth and looked away.

Jimmy waited a beat before asking, "What happened?"

Brett reluctantly looked into Jimmy's eyes, "I got into an accident on the way home."

Jimmy frowned as he dropped his hands, "With somebody's fists?"

Sylvie looked at Jimmy annoyed, "I got in an accident."

Jimmy shook his head, "I don't think that's what happened."

Sylvie sighed as she stepped back, "Well, I don't really care what you think happened Borrelli, it's…it's none of your business." Sylvie then walked around Jimmy.

"You're my partner Brett."

Brett stopped inches away from the door and remained facing away from him as she responded with, "Yeah, on the job."

Jimmy shrugged slightly, "Doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Tears sprung to Sylvie's eyes as she let out a shallow breath.

"Please Sylvie, tell me what happened." Jimmy continued softly.

Brett turned around slowly and with her head down and her hands in her jeans pockets, she explained, "I was mugged, walking on my way home." Jimmy's eyes narrowed in part sympathy for what Sylvie was going through and anger that it had to happen to her in the first place. Sylvie then continued with, "I fought him off as best as I could but he was uh, bigger and much stronger than I am. Lucky for me, a patrol car passed and my screams caught their attention. He grabbed my bag and tried to make a run for it but was caught."

"Thank god for that."

Sylvie gave a tight nod, "Yeah, thank god."

Jimmy stepped forward, "Did you get checked out?"

Sylvie nodded, "Uh, yeah I did, nothing broken, my ribs are just badly bruised not to mention this shiner I have on my face," Brett finished off with as she pointed to her swollen eye.

"Ok, then why aren't you still at the hospital or at home, resting?"

"Hospital was intense, swarming with patients. And anyway they couldn't do much for me except patch me up and give me some pain killers."

"Ok, so why aren't you at home then?"

Sylvie shook her head, as she tried and failed to stop the tears from building up in her eyes and throat, "I just….." Sylvie then looked down trying to compose her emotions, "I know it's silly, I get that the guy has been arrested and he's in custody now but I just wanted to feel safe and this place does that for me."

Jimmy's eyes softened as Sylvie continued with, "What with everything that's happened from my apartment getting broken into when I first arrived in Chicago, to that criminal wanting to kill me, not to mention all the crap I've had to deal with as a paramedic and now this. Feeling safe has been kind of a fleeting feeling for me."

Jimmy absorbed everything Sylvie had just confessed to him and then made a decision, "Ok, come on, let's go." Jimmy said as he turned Sylvie gently and put his arm around her to guide her out the door and out of the station.

Brett frowned, "Let's go? Where?"

"You didn't want to tell me what happened so I'm guessing you don't want everyone else knowing and if you stay here, they will when they come in for their shift tomorrow and see you."

"You still haven't answered my question Jimmy." Jimmy dropped his arm from Sylvie's shoulders and walked around to the driver's side of his car, "We're going to your place where you're going to pack a bag and then you're going to come and stay with me for a few days or at least until you start to feel safe again."

Brett was so taken aback, it took her a few moments to find her voice, "Jimmy, that's really sweet, thank you but I can't ask you to do that for me."

"Who's asking, I'm offering, what are friends for right?"

Sylvie managed a soft smile at that and answered by opening the passenger door and getting in.

They arrived at Jimmy's place after having picked up a duffel bag worth of Sylvie's things. Sylvie was feeling a little uncomfortable being in his place under the circumstances but Jimmy was being more than welcoming.

"So, what do you think?" Jimmy asked, referring to his apartment, trying to ease some of the tension.

Sylvie nodded, "It's great." She said as she forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah, well it is for what I pay for it. Anyway, you're probably exhausted let me show you to the guest bedroom."

Jimmy led the way as Sylvie followed.

"This is it," Jimmy said as he opened the door for her.

Sylvie peered in, it was relatively small but had everything a bedroom would need so she wasn't complaining. Then after a moment of silence, Jimmy spoke up, "The uh, the bathroom is just right down the hall, there are clean towels hanging up if you want to take a shower."

Sylvie nodded with a tight smile, "Ok."

Jimmy nodded back, "Ok, well I'm beat. I'm across the hall if you need me. Goodnight." Jimmy finished with a soft smile.

"Night," Sylvie replied.

Jimmy was about to enter his room when, "Jimmy."

Jimmy turned, "Yeah."

Sylvie then took a step forward, putting her hand on Jimmy's shoulder to steady herself as she went on the tip of her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Jimmy was taken aback, "What uh…what was that for?"

Sylvie shrugged her shoulders gently, "a thank you for being a good friend."

Jimmy smiled at that, "No problem."

With one last smile, Sylvie made her way into the guest room and closed it behind her, leaving Jimmy staring after her. Then after a moment of silent contemplation, he went into his room and did the same.

It was early morning now and Jimmy was startled awake by screaming coming from his guest bedroom. Taking a moment to get his bearings, he ran from his room to Sylvie who was thrashing around in the bed screaming, "Get off me, get off!"

Jimmy sat down on the edge of the bed, grasping Sylvie's arms as he said, "Hey, hey, hey, hey Brett." At this Brett fought harder to get away, "No, get off of me." Jimmy then shook her a little harder and said a little firmer, "Sylvie, it's Jimmy wake up."

With one last final breath she screamed, sitting up as her eyes popped open, "No!"

As her eyes caught Jimmy's she instantly relaxed, however her breathing and heartbeat remained somewhat intense.

"It's ok, it's me, you're ok. It was just a bad dream."

Brett nodded with fear in her eyes until her emotions took over her and she burst into tears. Jimmy didn't hesitate to move closer and wrap his arms around his partner, holding her close. Sylvie clung to him as she said, "Faces, so many faces."

Jimmy frowned in confusion but thought that it wasn't the time or the place to ask what that meant. It took a while but Jimmy's presence eventually was able to calm Brett down to a restless but better state of sleep.

The next morning Brett woke up with pain, radiating from her bruised ribs. Without thinking much about it, she reached for the pain meds the doctors at the hospital had given her, downing two and rubbing her head with her eyes closed. It was at this point that she remembered what had happened last night, with her nightmare and Jimmy having to be the one to snap her out of it. She sighed exclaiming, "Oh god." After a few moments, she decided she had no other option but to just bite the bullet and walk out, hoping Jimmy wouldn't ask too many questions.

Sylvie walked out into the living room where she saw Jimmy in the kitchen with his back turned to her, cooking at the stove. Jimmy turned with the frying pan in his hand, noticing Brett he smiled and scooped the contents of the pan onto a plate as he said, "Morning."

"Morning," Brett replied as she saw all the food on the counter she stepped forward asking, "What's with all the food?"

Jimmy chuckled lightly, "Well, I wasn't sure what you like to eat for breakfast so I decided to whip up a bit of everything." Sylvie couldn't help but smile at the gesture, "Ok, so we've got pancakes, bacon and eggs, muffins or just plain old cereal if none of this takes your fancy."

"Wow," Sylvie replied.

"So pick your poison Miss Brett."

Sylvie stepped forward and sat on one of the stools by the bench. Not hesitating to grab the plate of food she was craving the most for.

"Ah, so you're a pancakes girl."

"That I am."

"Me, I'm more a savory than sweet kind of guy, so I'll have the bacon and eggs," Jimmy said as he sat opposite his partner.

"You really didn't have to do all of this."

Jimmy brushed it off with, "It was no trouble, I was up anyway."

Sylvie closed her eyes briefly at that, "Oh, Jimmy I'm so embarrassed."

Jimmy frowned, "What're you talkin about?"

"About last night."

Jimmy still remained puzzled.

"You know when you had to wake me from that nightmare I was having. I'm so sorry about that by the way."

Jimmy looked down realizing they were talking about two different things, "No Sylvie, it's not that."

Sylvie frowned, a little surprised and curious if he was lying to ease the awkwardness, "Then what is it?"

Jimmy sighed, waited a beat before replying with, "Ever since Danny was killed when that building collapsed I haven't been sleeping 100%."

Sylvie took in a breath, remembering that Jimmy was going through something pretty tough too at the moment, "Apart from the trouble sleeping, how are you travelling?"

Jimmy shrugged, "Ok, I guess. Just taking it a day at a time."

Sylvie nodded, "Well if you ever need a friend to you know talk to…I'm here."

Jimmy smiled softly, "Thanks."

Sylvie smiled back, "Are you kidding, after everything you've done for me, it's the least I can do."

Jimmy waited a beat before asking softly, "I see the swelling has gone down a lot from around your eye."

Instinctively Sylvie raised her hand to touch her eye, as she said, "Yeah, I guess it has."

"How are you feeling?"

Sylvie looked away as she contemplated for a moment, "Umm, I am feeling…"she then turned her head to look at Jimmy who was waiting patiently for her to answer, "much better than I was last night."

Jimmy nodded then asked, "Safer?"

Sylvie nodded hesitantly, "A bit."

"Don't worry, it's going to take time," Jimmy then shrugged, "and like I said you can stay as long as you want, I really don't mind."

Then for what seemed like an eternity but was a little more than a split second Jimmy and Sylvie's eyes connected in a way that had happened before but was rare to say the least. Sylvie was the first to break it, "Well, before I dig into these, I better call Boden and ask for a few days off."

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, ok."

It was mid-morning when Jimmy showed up for his shift. Apart from two non-life threatening calls, there wasn't much excitement happening around the station. He had a stand in partner for the next few days. The guy was nice enough but Jimmy couldn't wait to ride with Sylvie again. They had developed a slight banter to their partnership that helped move the day along.

Feeling hungry he made his way to the kitchen. "Jimmy," Dawson called out to him as he was putting the finishing touches to his sandwich.

Jimmy looked up, "What's up Dawson?"

"I'm looking for Sylvie, I haven't seen her all day."

"Uh, that's because she's not here."

Gabby frowned at that, "Ok, well then where is she?"

"She's at home, and will be for the next few days, she's uh sick." Jimmy responded with not too convincingly as he hadn't prepared for what he would tell people when they asked where his partner was. Apart from him and Boden, no-one knew about what happened to Sylvie.

Gabby replied back in a tone that said she didn't believe a word he was saying, "Sick with uh what?" Gabby made sure to emphasize the 'uh' in the sentence.

Instead of thinking up an illness on the spot, he simply replied with, "I don't know. All I know is she's not well enough to be here." Jimmy then picked up his plate of food and headed to the table, hoping Gabby would drop it but knowing she wouldn't as he could already feel her following him as he sat down.

"You're her partner and you don't know what's wrong with her?"

Jimmy let out a breath as he put down the sandwich he was about to bite into, "She didn't tell me," Jimmy lied.

Gabby squinted as she gauged Jimmy who was looking at her but then faltered as he looked away.

"You're a bad liar Borrelli. I know you know. What's really up with Sylvie?"

"Just because she's my partner doesn't mean she tells me everything."

Gabby waited a beat before relenting, "Ok, fine. It's pretty slow around here and I have some time so I'll go around to hers and see if she's ok for myself."

Jimmy was taken aback and didn't know what to say, leaving Gabby to continue with, "If anyone needs me I've got my cell and radio." Gabby gave Jimmy one last chance to tell her for himself what was going on before heading out of the station.

Jimmy sighed and then got up, running to catch up with Dawson, "Wait, Dawson!"

Gabby turned, "What?"

Jimmy sighed, "She's not at her place."

Gabby frowned, "Ok, now I'm really worried, where is she?"

Jimmy looked at Gabby fighting the urge to tell her everything. Gabby then stepped forward, "Borrelli I'm gonna give you ten seconds to tell me what the hell is going on before I do something I probably won't regret."

Jimmy closed his eyes briefly before opening them and replying with, "Brett's at my place."

Dawson took a minute of just staring at Jimmy letting all the possibilities of what that one sentence could mean flow through her brain before replying with, "I'm sorry what?"

"Something bad happened last night and Brett ended up staying at mine."

Gabby's eyes went wide as she misinterpreted what Jimmy meant replying back with, "The something bad being the fact that you two hooked up and now both of you are scared of facing the music with Boden."

Jimmy flinched as his mouth dropped in shock, "What no, of course not. How did you get that from what I just said?"

"Well, it's kind of the only explanation from where I'm standing."

Jimmy sighed, "No, it's really not."

Gabby crossed her arms across her chest as she then asked, "Ok, Borrelli spill, I'm listening."

"Look, I get that you're her friend Dawson and you're worried about her but she's my friend too and my partner and I'm not about to betray her trust by telling you when it really isn't my place to say anything."

Dawson frowned as she looked down, feeling a little sad and disappointed that Sylvie didn't feel like she could confide in her. Jimmy caught onto this and said, "If it makes you feel any better, she didn't want to tell me either."

"No, no it doesn't but look Jimmy, I get why you can't tell me but do you think she would be up for a visitor after work tonight? That way if she's up for it she can tell me herself."

Jimmy let out a sigh, not sure how Sylvie would feel about that, "Let me text her and see if she would be cool with that."

"Ok, let me know."

Jimmy gave Gabby a tight nod before she went around him, heading back towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy ended up calling Sylvie, explaining how worried Dawson was about her and that he didn't tell the details but Dawson knew that she was staying with him and wanted to come over after shift to see how she was doing. After a while of hesitation and convincing from Jimmy, Sylvie eventually agreed to see Dawson and tell her everything.

After their shift Gabby met Jimmy at his place and they walked into his apartment building together. He opened the door to his apartment, letting Gabby go in first. She had no idea what all the secrecy was about, but what she did know was that she couldn't wait a minute more to find out.

As soon as the door opened Sylvie got up from her place on the couch and turned to face Gabby. Jimmy stood off to the side to watch the exchange between the two. Even though Sylvie's swollen eye had gone back down to its normal size, the rest of her bruises had only darkened making Gabby gasp slightly in shock as her lips parted.

When Sylvie saw that Gabby was too in shock to say anything, she broke the ice first innocently with, "Hi Gabby."

This was all it took for Gabby to snap herself out of her momentary freeze at seeing her hurt friend and take a couple giant steps towards Sylvie, enveloping her in a tight hug. Sylvie didn't hesitate to reciprocate the hug as she closed her eyes, feeling instant comfort in her friend's embrace. Jimmy smiled softly at the two friends as they both shared a few deep moments before Gabby pulled back, resting her hands on Sylvie's shoulders. Gabby searched Sylvie's hesitant eyes before asking with deep concern, "What happened?"

Sylvie sighed, not wanting to have to repeat her story for what felt like the fiftieth time, but seeing the worry in Gabby's eyes made Sylvie appreciate her friend's concern and tell her everything. In the process they ended up sitting on Jimmy's couch while Jimmy sat across from them in his chair.

"So, this guy has definitely been charged?"

Sylvie nodded in confirmation.

"Ok, and how are you doing?"

Sylvie smiled a genuine smile as she said honestly, "I'm doing ok."

Gabby smiled back softly at that as Sylvie looked over at Jimmy, "Mostly because Jimmy was there when I needed him even when I wanted to go through this alone."

Jimmy smiled back at Sylvie as Gabby sat back and subtly watched the exchange between the two of them. This time Jimmy was the one to break it when he looked to Gabby, "I was just in the right place at the right time."

Gabby gave Jimmy a light smirk to which he frowned. Gabby then placed her attention back to Sylvie, "Hey," Gabby said to get Sylvie's attention, "if you ever need anything, you call me ok?"

Sylvie nodded, "Ok."

Gabby then smiled, "I remember you telling me once that there isn't a lot of oestrogen in that firehouse we work in and that if I ever needed to download you would be there for me."

Sylvie smiled softly at the memory, "Yeah, I remember."

Gabby shrugged slightly, "That's a two-way street. I got you girl."

Sylvie chuckled lightly, "Thanks."

Gabby laughed, happy to see that Sylvie seemed to be in a good place, "Ok, well I'm gonna leave you two to it, I gotta get back to Casey and my little boy."

"How is he doing?" Sylvie asked relieved, to be talking about something happy other than what she was going through.

Gabby's eyes lit up as she replied back with, "He's a dream, I'm a very lucky woman."

After this they said their goodbyes, Jimmy led Gabby out. When Gabby was on the other side of threshold she hesitated, and then turned to face Jimmy, narrowed her eyes and said in a voice that only Jimmy could hear, "You hurt her and I'll hurt you."

Jimmy frowned as he stepped back slightly, a little scared at Gabby's tone, "Excuse me?"

Gabby then smiled as she ignored his question, "But in saying that I think you two would make a really cool couple."

Jimmy's eyes went wide, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about, I'm just helping my partner out."

"Mmhm, let's see how long that lasts."

At this Jimmy turned to see Sylvie curled up on his couch, flicking through the channels on his tv and a feeling came over him that he could get used to this. Gabby just shook her head with a smile on her face and then walked away. When Jimmy turned back, all he could see was Dawson's back and then he closed the door.

Jimmy paused with his hand on the door knob as he shook his head, to try to escape from this slightly foreign and new feelings he was having. After a moment, Sylvie turned her head and frowned at Jimmy's frozen in thought position by the door.

"You ok Jimmy?"

Jimmy snapped his head up to look at Sylvie, "Yeah, couldn't be better." He then moved forward, "So how does some pizza, beers and Netflix sound to you?"

Sylvie smiled, "Like the best offer I've had all day."

Jimmy reciprocated her smile, "Awesome, you start the Netflix and I'll order the pizza."

A couple hours later, two empty pizza boxes had been discarded on the floor and Jimmy and Sylvie had without noticing moved closer together on the couch. Jimmy was way into the series they had been catching up on, while Sylvie was beginning to find it hard to keep her eyes open. Jimmy was then snapped out of his focus on the television screen when Sylvie's head gently landed on his shoulder. Jimmy slowly turned his head to look down at Sylvie who was now breathing evenly and sound asleep. A ghost of a smile passed his lips and then he turned to finish the episode he was watching.

Sylvie's eyes flickered open, the next morning. It took a moment for Sylvie to get her bearings and when she did she could feel the pressure of Jimmy's head resting on the top of hers. Sylvie gasped slightly when she realised how close together they were and then she looked up and saw Jimmy's face, sound asleep, his chest moving up and down evenly. Then it hit Sylvie, a single thought, 'damn it, I think I'm falling for my partner.' Sylvie then shook her head and slowly got up, trying not to wake Jimmy. She then grabbed the blanket, that was resting on the arm of the couch and draped it over Jimmy's sleeping body. After one last sad glance, Sylvie moved away to the guest bedroom.

"Sylvie?" Jimmy muttered just before his eyes slowly opened. Jimmy found himself alone on the couch. He then wiped his hand over his eyes to wake himself up more and then looked at the clock, "Oh crap," Jimmy exclaimed as he shot up, when he saw that he was going to be late for work.

Jimmy finished getting ready and frowned slightly when he passed by his guest bedroom's door wondering why Sylvie hadn't got up yet. He didn't have time to give it much more thought and left for the firehouse.

Jimmy was exhausted, it had been non-stop all day and all Jimmy could think about on the way home was Sylvie and talking through everything that he had been through that day with her. Jimmy walked through his door and stopped suddenly when he saw Sylvie looking down at her phone in her winter coat, jeans and beanie leaning on the back of his couch with her duffel bag on the floor by her feet.

Sylvie looked up, "Hey Jimmy," Sylvie then frowned, "Wow, you look exhausted. Long day?"

As Jimmy closed his apartment door and stepped further into his apartment, he replied back with, "Uh yeah, yeah it was."

Sylvie nodded with a tight smile then Jimmy gestured to her duffel bag, "You leaving already Sylvie?"

Sylvie looked down at her duffel bag and then pushed off Jimmy's couch, "Yeah, I thought it was time for me to go home, seeing though I go back to work tomorrow."

Jimmy nodded back with a tight smile, "Right."

"I mean I really appreciate you letting me stay here Jimmy but it was only meant to be a temporary arrangement and I don't want to overstay my welcome."

Jimmy frowned, "You're not, I told you, you can stay as long as you want or until you feel completely safe again."

Sylvie shrugged slightly, "I feel ok now."

Jimmy looked back at Sylvie, unconvinced.

Sylvie sighed and then smiled, "Really, I'm fine. I don't know what the future holds, if I'll ever be put in a situation like that again but what this experience has really made me aware of is how lucky I am to have friends like you and Gabby, friends that make me feel safe."

Jimmy nodded and then he chuckled lightly, "Well, I'm going to miss you."

Sylvie was taken aback, however smiled to cover the butterflies that began to bubble in the pit of her stomach, "Really? You won't have long; you'll see me at work tomorrow."

Jimmy shook his head, "No, I mean it was nice having someone to talk to and watch tv with." Jimmy shrugged slightly, "I don't know, I guess I just enjoyed the company."

Sylvie smiled, "Yeah, me too."

"Here, come on let me take you home."

Coincidentally, Sylvie's phone bleeped. She then looked down at it and then grabbed her duffel, "No, that's ok. Gabby's waiting for me downstairs. We're going to have dinner with Casey and their little boy." Sylvie then moved forward as Jimmy opened the door for her.

"That sounds like fun. Call me if you need anything and I'll see you in the morning."

"See you at work and thanks again Jimmy for everything."

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, no problem. It's good things are going back to normal."

Sylvie hesitated and was about to say something but changed her mind at the last second and simply gave Jimmy one last smile and then walked out the door.

It was the next day; Sylvie had only been gone for two days but was welcomed back at 51 like she had been away for a couple of months. Only Gabby, the chief, Jimmy and after having dinner with them Casey was pulled into the loop but that was all and that was how she wanted to keep it. Her bruises had faded a lot more but they were still apparent so before work, Sylvie made sure to cover them up with a little extra make up which seemed to do the trick.

Gabby lifted her head off the table, "I am so hungry, I can't believe you forgot to go shopping for food this morning Otis."

Otis looked up from where he was lounging on the couch while reading the newspaper, "Quit your belly aching Dawson, I've apologised like fifty times and anyway Herman is ordering take out as we speak."

Gabby let out another grunt before putting her head back on the table, "Not quick enough."

Sylvie agreed from where she was seated next to Gabby, "I agree with Dawson, I want something to eat now, there's got to be something in here that we can eat."

"What about that box of chocolate bars from yesterday?" Jimmy asked as he joined the conversation at the table with Gabby and Sylvie.

Gabby lifted her head again as she looked from Sylvie to Jimmy, "I saw that box this morning, there's only one bar left."

Jimmy, Sylvie and Gabby each gave each other one glance before all jumping up and running while pushing and shoving each other to the kitchen. Jimmy reached the box first but was unable to get the candy bar out right away on account of Sylvie and Gabby trying to get to it as well. Eventually Jimmy won out, opening the packet and downing it in one bite. Sylvie shoved Jimmy's chest which made him stagger back with a laugh, "What ever happened to chivalry Borrelli?"

"I think it died, the moment we went low on food." Jimmy replied with his mouth full.

Sylvie rolled her eyes while Gabby stepped forward invading Jimmy's personal space, "If that take out doesn't come within the next five minutes I'm going to eat you first Borrelli."

Jimmy gulped the rest of the chocolate bar before replying back seriously with, "I don't doubt that you would Dawson."

Gabby gave Jimmy one last glance before walking back to the table. Jimmy then looked at Sylvie who had her hand covering her mouth as she was snickering.

"She scares me." Jimmy said simply of Dawson.

Sylvie dropped her hand, cleared her throat and then walked past Jimmy replying back with, "She's not the only one you should be scared of."

Jimmy smirked, "Oh really?"

Sylvie turned around and walked backwards slowly, "Really." Sylvie finished off with a wink and went to sit back with Gabby while Jimmy stared after Sylvie with an amused grin.


End file.
